The heart is just an organ
by Guerrera Incapaz
Summary: Ella solo quiere rehacerse, olvidar la vida que vivió antes, con su marido, el monstruo que la golpeaba pero encuentra una salida: unirse a los Piratas Heart. Ella necesitaba levantar cabeza y él necesitaba el calor que no le daban sus abrigos. LawxOc.
1. Capitulo 1: Requiem de Obertura

**Hola a todos/as, wouwouwou 8D **

**Pues os traigo aquí un Fic que estaba deseando escribir desde hace tiempo y que he intentado retener en mi mente hasta terminar el otro que tengo empezado, pero las ganas me pueden, así que os traigo aquí esta bazofia escrita. Entenderéis el título con el paso de la historia xD**

**La mayor parte de los títulos de los capítulos serán los títulos de canciones que vea que van acorde al tema del capítulo, o más bien del sentimiento o sucesos que quiera expresar en este. He de decir que esta idea la saqué de un FanFic muy recomendable que estoy leyendo ahora llamado "The Wretched" de la gran autora "Icimaru", así que nada, esa idea provine de ella, que pone nombre a los capítulos por canciones.**

**Muchas de las ideas que he tenido para escribir los capítulos los he sacado de canciones que he ido escuchando, así que creo que quedaría interesante...o algo así...poner alguna que otra parte de la canción en el capítulo a modo de complemento y separado por esto - [...] - para aquel que no quiera leerlo. Así que se podría decir que es un SongFic raro y pocho. Pero prefiero que me digáis que os parece la idea.**

**Y nada, no me enrollo más, espero que os guste este primer capítulo. **

**IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo contiene una escena violenta bastante fuerte asi que si eres sensible no leas entre [Y lo hizo. La violó.] hasta [Sus ojos estaban rojos a causa del reciente llanto...]. Yo te aviso, si no me haces caso...es cosa tuya.**

**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los personajes sacados de esta cabeza.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Réquiem de Obertura (Rayden).**

Tras varios timbrazos, una mujer de tez morena con algún que otro moratón y hematoma, de cabello grisáceo, largo y ondulado, de ojos verdes, cuerpo delgado, quizás demasiado y bajita, con la mano temblorosa, abrió la puerta, resignada a volver a la rutina.

No quería, su mente se lo pedía, no abras la puerta, se decía a si misma, pero si no lo hacía ese cabrón la tiraría abajo.

Estaba harta, no quería más, no.

– ¿Se puede saber qué coño estabas haciendo? –Dijo un hombre alto, corpulento, de pelo moreno y casi rapado, con una barba descuidada desde hacía días, fuertes brazos y bastante más alto que ella, con un fuerte olor a tabaco y a alcohol- Llevo un buen rato llamando a la puerta, ¿con quién estabas?

–Con…Con nadie, cariño, ya sabes que apenas salgo.

–Como me entere que hay otro que folla cuando no estoy se la corto a él y a ti te coso.

Ese tío le daba asco, grima. Antes no era así, o eso quería recordar.

–Venga, tira para la habitación, que vengo calentito. –Ordenó él mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que se encontraban al fondo del pasillo.

–Pero Tomoro…yo no…

– ¿Acaso te he preguntado? –Se paró y giró su cabeza para mirar de reojo a la mujer, la cual miraba hacia otro lado asustada y con la mano puesta sobre su otro brazo.

–No, pero…

Tomoro caminó con paso firme hacia ella y le agarró de la melena, atrayéndola hacia él. La mujer, por su parte, agarró la mano de él, chillando por el dolor en su cabeza, intentando que la soltase.

–Ni "peros" ni ostias, te lo he dicho por las buenas y no has querido, pues vamos a ir por las malas, puta.

Tirando de su pelo, la tiró al sofá del salón, el cual se encontraba a la derecha de la entrada, donde se encontraban anteriormente, se colocó sobre ella, poniendo cada mano alrededor de su cara.

–Tu única tarea como mujer es hacer lo que yo te pida y complacerme – Agarró su mentón y la acercó hacia ella –. Y si te quiero follar, te follo, ¿me oyes, Némesis?

Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a humedecerse, sabía que lo iba a hacer y sin ningún reparo.

Y lo hizo. La violó.

Una vez se deshizo de los pantalones de ella, echó la ropa interior de ella hacia un lado, se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó el pantalón y los bóxer lo suficiente como para mostrar su miembro, aun sin estar completamente erecto mientras que con la otra mano agarraba con fuerza las muñecas de ella para que se escapase.

Némesis intentaba cerrar las piernas como podía, pero el hombre que tenía encima era mucho más fuerte que ella así que no le supuso ningún problema. Acercó el glande a su entrada, pero antes de hacer nada se inclinó para poder susurrarle al oído:

–Ahora te vas a enterar de lo que es un hombre de verdad.

Y dicho esto introdujo su miembro de una sola embestida, haciendo que ella chillase de dolor mientras se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas.

Cuando aquella bestia se dio por satisfecha, se quitó de encima de ella para agarrarla del cuello y alzarla.

– ¿Sabes qué es lo que te mereces por haberte negado a acostarte con tu marido? –Bufó soltándole todo ese mal aliento a alcohol.

–No lo hagas…por favor. –Respondió ella entre sollozos, pero de nada le sirvió.

Un fuerte puñetazo se ciñó sobre su vientre haciendo que la muchacha se retorciese de dolor.

Y ese mismo procedimiento se produjo repetidamente, tanto en su estomago como en su cara.

Cuando consideró que era suficiente la dejó tirada en el suelo, apoyada en el sofá y se fue directo al baño a darse una ducha para quitarse ese olor a sudor que llevaba encima desde que entró por la puerta.

Némesis estaba tirada, tal cual aquel ser la había dejado, con el vientre y los pechos cubiertos de semen y de golpes.

Sus ojos estaban rojos a causa del reciente llanto pero ahora miraban, miraban a la nada, estaban vacíos, sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento. Era incapaz de hacerlo.

Solo cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse despertó del shock, si es que así se le podía llamar. Sin pensárselo dos veces fue al fregadero de la cocina y con un trapo en la mano comenzó a limpiarse de los restos de aquel monstruo. Miró hacia abajo, comprobando que tenía restos de sangre en sus ingles dándose cuenta que desde hacía rato todo su cuerpo, en especial su vagina a causa de aquel acto tan depravado, le dolía, mucho. Pero con tal de no volver a ver a ese tipo estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo.

**[Llegados a este punto, ¿qué más da lo que opinen de mí si demostrar es para el fan o el que quiere seguir y tiene un claro fin?]**

Una vez estuvo limpia del todo subió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, hasta su habitación, se vistió con lo primero que pilló: una camisa verde de mangas largas y unos pantalones vaqueros largos para tapar sus heridas y hematomas, se puso unas zapatillas lo suficientemente cómodas para el largo viaje que iba a hacer, preparó una mochila con lo básico (dinero y algo de ropa, junto con un anillo y un brazalete que puesto ocupaba toda la muñeca*1 que había heredado en secreto de su abuelo) y salió de la casa.

Sabía que eso provocaría habladurías entre los vecinos, ¿cuándo se ha visto a una esposa abandonar a su marido? Pero con aquella tortura ya no física, si no que también psicológica, aquello le importaba lo mismo que ella a su marido. Siempre con celos y menosprecios. "Puta, gilipollas, zorra, perra, inútil…".

**[Todo tiene un final y una despedida más sincera, siento haberos hecho tan larga la espera pero esto termina aquí…]**

Cuando echó a correr se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo se estaba resintiendo, le dolía a mil demonios y las piernas le flaqueaban cada vez más. Fue apoyándose por las paredes, los barriles, todo aquello que le ayudase a caminar, pero los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando escuchó de nuevo esa voz.

– ¡¿Dónde coño te has metido, zorra?!

**[No, no es por ti ni por cualquiera. Es porque ya no tengo na' que soltar fuera.]**

Entonces recordó cuando le conoció, las primeras semanas de recién casados. Él era cariñoso, dulce, amable… Era feliz, fue feliz, tenía un motivo por el que sonreír. Pero ya no lo era.

**[Ni más ideas buenas, ni lemas que llevar a temas. El problema será que esto me quema o quizás que no me llena como cuando empecé en aquella época.]**

Aunque las piernas le dolían, todo el cuerpo lo hacía, la verdad, echó a correr a trompicones, chocándose con algún que otro vecino y con gente que no conocía.

Se dirigía al puerto allí ya pensaría que hacer pero tenía que pensar rápido, Tomoro le estaba pisando los talones.

**[Dejé por el camino amigos y otras tantas parejas, como enemigos sintiendo que así me alejaba. Dejaba mi piel en hojas, mi alma en letras, mi mente en otras palabras, romper techos y metas.]**

Algún que otro vecino intentó pararla, pero los esquivó. Tiró puestos para dificultarle el paso, empujó gente…lloró.

**[Entre sonrisas y caricias intenté tocar la fibra y casi rozo el fondo por rabietas y envidias de un idiota con sus prontos y criticas destructivas. Fui el blanquito de su punto de mira, ¡pero ya no!]**

Cuando por fin llegó al puerto, miró hacia todos lados, jadeante.

El cuerpo ya no le respondía y calló de rodillas al suelo.

Un hombre alto, con un gorro blanco en su cabeza en su cabeza y una especie de gabardina negra abierta, se acercó a ella agachándose a su lado.

**[¡Porque para mí…esto acaba aquí!]**

– ¿Estás bien, chica? –Preguntó el con un ligero tono preocupado al ver como los ojos se le humedecían.

–Ayúdame…por favor… –Dijo entre sollozos con la voz rota.

– ¡Te he dicho que vengas! –Volvió a gritar Tomoro a lo lejos.

El chico parecía entender parte de la situación así que al ver que la chica no podía caminar por si sola, la cargó en brazos sin pensárselo dos veces y entró con ella a un submarino amarillo.

Tomoro miró incrédulo como aquella mujer se marchaba con un desconocido hacia el mar, apretando los dientes y los puños. Había quedado en ridículo delante de todo el pueblo.

Dentro del submarino, un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con un uniforme negro con un Jolly Roger en el pecho y un oso vestido con el mismo traje que los demás pero naranja, se quedaron mirando a la chica.

**[Fui…a regalar sonrisas, y encontré mil enfados…]**

– ¿Quién es, capitán? – Preguntó un chico con un sombrero en el que ponía "Penguin".

**[Quise transmitir, sí, pero me trataron a palos…]**

– ¿Un nuevo ligue? –Preguntó otro con una gorra de color azulado y de visera roja.

**[Fui el sinónimo de falso, de malo y avaro, mediocre, así me llamaron.]**

-Callaos. Voy a estar en la enfermería atendiéndola así que no me molestéis a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.

**[Pero ya no. Pero ya no… Pero ya no.]**

* * *

**Cada vez que no comentas, un perro muere de SIDA.**

**Fuera coñas, comentad que ayuda mucho :3**

**Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, bye~ **

_**Guerrera Incapaz.**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Lo podrás observar

**Capitulo 2: Lo podrás observar (La H Suena).**

Se escuchaba algo de ajetreo a fuera de la enfermería, donde se encontraba la mayor parte de la tripulación de aquel submarino. Había pasado la hora del almuerzo pero la recién llegada seguía acostada sobre la camilla.

A unos metros de esta se encontraba en capitán y doctor de la tripulación dejando todos los enseres en su sitio, pues estuvo curando a la joven hasta tarde y cuando terminó se fue directo a descansar, aunque no hubiese dormido mucho.

Notó como la chica cambiaba de postura, dirigiéndole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Su respiración era calmada y aunque su rostro estaba relajado, su entrecejo seguía levemente fruncido.

Se quedó observándola por un rato, analizando su comportamiento, recordando como le miró cuando le pidió ayuda. Transmitían tristeza, dolor, horror, sentimientos que para nada serían propios de una joven de su tipo. Porque había que reconocer que estaba de buen ver.

Un leve gruñido salió de la garganta de la mujer, haciendo que el doctor saliese de sus pensamientos mientras que ella se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Miró desorientada a su alrededor, probablemente no recordaría lo que había pasado, al menos estando recién levantada.

Solo cuando Némesis miró al moreno su cara hizo una expresión como de haber recordado todos los acontecimientos transcurridos el día anterior.

-Por fin has despertado. –Comentó el joven doctor mientras apartaba la vista de la chica, agarrando su katana.

La chica hizo amago de incorporarse, pero él agarró su espada y con la funda puesta, la puso frente a la chica, haciendo que volviese a acostarse.

-Aún tienes que reposar, no solo por las heridas, si no porque…bueno, me puedo hacer una idea de que te pasó, no hace falta que me lo expliques pero…tienes un desgarre.

-¿Un desgarre?

La chica le miró fijamente.

-Sí. Te dolerá y molestará por un tiempo hasta que vuelva a la normalidad, así que ya sabes, nada de relaciones.

-Lo supuse –Respondió ella sin dejar de mirar al doctor. Era frío, aparentemente insensible y por sus ojeras parecía que no descansaba desde hacía tiempo- Yo, esto…me llamo Némesis, pero prefiero que me llamen Neme.

-Law, Trafalgar Law. –Contestó tajante.

Una muralla de acero les separaba, como si se protegiese del exterior, de todo tipo de sentimiento que le hiciese parecer débil.

Pero Némesis estaba dispuesta a romperla, como fuera. Pero ese no era el momento.

-Oye, Trafalgar… -Dijo ella mientras agachaba la mirada hasta los pies de él. Su tono de voz había cambiado bastante- Gracias por recogerme, por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Como médico no podía dejar a alguien malherido por ahí en la calle, y menos a merced de otra paliza.

Aquello llamó la atención de ella de una forma importante. ¿Tan insensible era?

-¿Y cómo persona?

Y esta vez fue él quien le miró sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Me habrías recogido si no fueras médico?

Law se sentía incómodo ante esa pregunta, y ella lo sabía. La muralla se resquebrajó, aunque hubiese sido minimamente.

-Supongo…que sí. -Y sonrió satisfecha.

Se incorporó de nuevo para ir al baño.

La sábana que la cubría hasta ese momento cayó a sus muslos, dejando ver unos voluptuosos y para nada pequeños senos.

La chica, al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, agarró la manta y se tapó cuanto pudo, dando un leve gritillo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí.

-Necesitaba hacerlo para poder curarte del todo. Tranquila que no he mirado ni tocado nada más de lo imprescindible –Contestó antes de que ella preguntase mientras miraba incómodo hacia otro lado-. Bepo te ha limpiado la ropa, la tienes encima de esa silla.

Dijo Trafalgar dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta mientras señalaba con desinterés dicha silla.

Némesis, una vez apartó las mantas, se sentó en el borde de la camilla, mirando hacia el suelo con expresión neutra.

-¿Qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora?

No lo sabía, y en ese momento eso le importaba poco.

Se puso completamente de pie y se acercó a un espejo del tamaño de una persona, mirándose de arriba abajo.

Estaba horrible. Varios moratones cubrían su piel, desde él lóbulo del ojo derecho hasta en uno de sus pechos, un hematoma afeaba el interior de su muslo izquierdo y varios arañazos ocupaban parte de sus brazos y de sus senos.

Se colocó la ropa interior por si alguna visita inesperada entraba en la enfermería y cogió unos vaqueros algo ajustados y lagos y una sudadera celeste para cubrir su cuerpo para que nadie viese su cuerpo. Le daba vergüenza de si misma, era débil, inútil, no sabía ni defenderse así misma.

Se sentó en el suelo, son la espalda apoyada en una estantería repleta de libros sobre medicina, abrazó sus rodillas escondiendo su cabeza en estas y rompió a llorar.

Se sentía sola, no tenía a donde ir, su padre había salido de la cárcel hacía unos años y no tenía ningún tipo de relación con él, no tenía amigos, los perdió a todos al irse con el mal nacido de su marido, no sabía nada de su hermano… ¿A dónde iba a ir?

**[Mis ojos son barreras, pero mis lágrimas necesitan salir por mi mejilla a echarse una carrera. A veces pasa lo que no esperas, pero es más duro eso que previste y al final te llega]**

Sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un hombre alto al que sus ojos eran cubiertos por un extraño gorro en el que ponía "Penguin". En seguida la chica trató de secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos pero tarde, el chico no era tonto.

-Venía a traerte el almuerzo pero… -Apoyó su mano en el suelo y se sentó a mi lado, con las piernas cruzadas- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada, de verdad… -Susurró ella entre sollozos de forma muy poco convincente mientras se secaba las mejillas.

-Si no me lo quieres contar no insistiré, pero aquí tienes a un nakama, eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica alzó la vista y miró al joven, parecía sincero e inocente y sus labios se tornaron en una leve sonrisa.

**[Abrí los ojos y caigo como en depresión al tener la sensación de ser alguien de quita y pon pero, ahora que estoy aquí abajo y de bajón…]**

-Némesis, pero puedes llamarme Neme.

-Pues a mi puedes llamarme Penguin –Se apoyó contra la estantería y sin dejar de mirar a la joven preguntó de nuevo- ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa?

-Sencillamente…no se a donde voy a ir cuando desembarquemos en la siguiente isla.

Penguin alzó la ceja mirándola incrédulo.

-¿No vas a quedarte?

-Creo que no le caigo muy bien a vuestro capitán. –Contestó ella tomándoselo a broma.

-¿Law? Eso es lo de menos, los chicos estarían encantados de que te quedes, a fin de cuentas serías la primera mujer de la tripulación y nos vendría bien un poco de orden –Dijo el joven entre risas-. Además, no te preocupes por el capitán, al principio parece una persona temeraria, pero es una persona espléndida. Mira, ven a que te presente a los demás.

Y sin dejar que la chica dijese nada, la agarró del brazo y la levantó para arrastrarla al salón donde se encontraban todos.

Con una calurosa bienvenida, la chica pasó la tarde entre risas y tonterías.

Una pregunta inocente pero importante calló el jaleo, una pregunta que salió de los labios de Shachi.

-Bueno, entonces te quedas con nosotros, ¿no, Neme-chan?

La chica miró dubitativa al resto de la tripulación pero…con una sonrisa, asintió firmemente.

-¡Pues bienvenida a la tripulación, nakama!

**[…veo mejor las cosas grandes y todo lo grandes que son.]**

Nakama… Aquellas palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo de ella haciendo que, por un momento, se quedase mirándoles impresionada.

-¿Nakamas?

-Pues claro. –Respondió Fye mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

Y ella, por fin, sonrió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

**[Por mucho que pensemos que todo sale mal, que el mundo nos odia y que la calma no nos llegará jamás, es duro ponerse en pie pero hay que obligar, que las cosas también dependen de que tú las decidas cambiar. Cuando estés mal lo podrás observar que aquello que te anima es más grande de lo habitual. Se que estás ahí cuando lo necesito, y si lo he escrito es porque no lo puedo expresar.]**

Todo aquello fue observado Law, el cuál sonreía de medio lado apoyado en el marco de la puerta, alejado del resto. Tras un rato observando la escena, salió de allí en dirección a su habitación.

-Oye, Neme-chan –interrumpió el carpintero de la tripulación-, como ya contábamos con que te quedases con nosotros, te hemos preparado un camarote para ti solita.

-¿De verdad? Gracias, chicos, no os teníais que haber molestado, de verdad. –Respondió ella, encantada.

**[Es extraño…parece que querer no es mas que dar permiso a alguien para hacerte daño. Con los años te das cuenta cada vez, se hace más cuesta arriba lo de subir otro peldaño. Y ya cansado cae como en depresión, harto de abrirme la cabeza por abrir el corazón…]**

Una vez cayó la noche, la única mujer del barco salió de su camarote rumbo a la cubierta. No podía dormir. O más bien no quería hacerlo, tal vez para no soñar, porque si lo hacía, mas que un sueño sería una pesadilla.

Esa noche habían decidido dejar el submarino en la superficie, no parecía que fuese a empeorar el tiempo.

El mar estaba tranquilo, se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia las olas que se rompían contra el casco de la nave.

La suave brisa movía su pelo suavemente y la luz de la luna alumbraba levemente la cubierta, dándole un toque muy íntimo.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? –Preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Otra vez aquel hombre. Neme ni se molestó en girarse, pues el capitán se situó a su lado, de cara al mar.

-Tú tampoco estás durmiendo.

-No soy muy aficionado, lo reconozco.

-No, si esas ojeras de oso panda te delatan.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios del chico ante semejante comentario por parte de ella.

-Tengo entendido que has decidido quedarte.

-Si, bueno…tampoco es que tenga una amplia gama de opciones donde elegir.

-Tal vez… -Trafalgar volvió a dirigir su mirada al mar, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Cómo vas?

-Bien, a fin de cuentas _esto es una batalla contra uno mismo por la supervivencia_ –El moreno asintió, de acuerdo con las palabras de la muchacha-. Law…gracias a vosotros ahora _tengo colegas con quienes puedo contar_, aunque solo os conozco de hoy…he recibido más cariño y afecto que en los últimos cinco años… Hasta hace unas horas…deseaba estar ahí, en el fondo del mar, pero _me habéis enseñado la diferencia entre estar viva y no estar muerta_ y voy a aprovecharlo, voy _a aferrarme a cada una de esas cuerdas para salir de este agujero_.

-Esa es la actitud, no quiero a una persona deprimida en mi tripulación. –Respondió Law, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, capitán. –Susurró ella antes de colocarse de puntillas y juntar sus labios con la mejilla de él, dándole un breve pero cálido beso a esta y dejando a un sonrojado y perplejo Trafalgar Law.

**[Soy como una lágrima perdida entre la lluvia y necesito regresar a los ojos de esa persona.]**

-Buenas noches.

Caminó de regreso al camarote dispuesta a empezar de cero, una nueva vida, en un nuevo lugar, con nuevos amigos y con nuevas ilusiones.

Para eso debería cambiar.

**[Pasar de página (¿Cómo?) si escribimos tantos cuentos felices que gasté todas las hojas. Arrastrado por las olas del cansancio a lo más hondo, en un mar de dudas desearía que estuvierais todos…]**

Abrió varios cajones en busca de unas tijeras, se acercó a un espejo y comenzó a cortarse el pelo hasta dejárselo por los hombros, llenando el suelo de su plateado cabello.


End file.
